


(Literally) Just a Scratch

by Grace_Sparrow



Category: Deputy (TV 2020)
Genre: Mild Hurt/Comfort, Team as Family
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-21
Updated: 2020-01-21
Packaged: 2021-02-27 19:47:38
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,131
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22349002
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Grace_Sparrow/pseuds/Grace_Sparrow
Summary: Deputy Bishop suffers a minor injury on duty. Hollister and Ward overreact. Paula Reyes deals with the situation.
Relationships: Bill Hollister/Paula Reyes
Comments: 7
Kudos: 39





	(Literally) Just a Scratch

**Author's Note:**

> Came up with this idea last night, and talking to aparticularbandit about it gave me a bunch more ideas to include in here. Enjoy!

It’s an unusually quiet day, and Paula is more than happy to let the interns have more independence on the ward as a result, which means that she’s in just the wrong place when three idiots burst through the doors to completely ruin her peace and quiet.

Or rather; two idiots and one reluctant sane person being dragged along.

“Paula!” Her idiot husband calls out.

Bill and Cade have worried expressions written all over their faces, and each of them has a firm hand on Bishop’s shoulders, pushing the young woman forward. The young woman in question is scowling at her superior with an impressive glare.

“What’s happened?” Paula asks, stepping out from behind the desk.

“Some guy tried to attack Bill, and this one decided to get in the way and got hurt,” Cade explains. Bishop rolls her eyes even as Cade and Bill try to push her toward Paula.

“I did my _job_ as the Sheriff’s _Security Detail,_ and got a _graze._ ” Bishop looks tired. Paula wonders how many times the poor woman has had to try and reason with the two men. “Really, Dr Reyes, it’s barely a scratch.”

To demonstrate, she holds her wrist up for inspection. It’s a little bruised, and some of the top layer of skin has been scraped away, but it’s not even really bleeding and aside from looking like it could do with being cleaned just in case, it really is nothing worth bothering the trauma unit about. But it’s a quiet day, and Bishop does look like she could do with a few minutes away from the men hovering protectively over her, so Paula takes some pity.

“Well it’s nothing serious, but why don’t you come with me? Not you two!” Paula snaps as Bill and Cade try to follow. “You can both wait just here.”

They look like a pair of scolded school boys, and Paula does her best to hide her chuckle as she leads Bishop away and out of sight behind a curtain, ushering her to sit on the small chair by the sink.

“Dr Reyes, this is unnecessary,” Bishop protests.

“I agree, but this way you get ten minutes of peace,” Paula points out. “Have you had a chance to clean it yet?”

“No, they dragged me here before I had a chance to do anything,” Bishop sulks.

“Okay, well you run that under the tap and I’ll go get you a coffee. Milk and sugar?” She turns on the cold water.

“Yes please.” Bishop answers, dutifully following her instruction. Paula offers her a friendly smile before stepping back out into the hallway, only to jump out of her skin as someone appears beside her from out of nowhere.

“Is she alright?”

“Bill!” Paula scolds. “She will be perfectly fine, now stop hovering like a mother hen and go wait with Cade!”

Bill opens his mouth to protest, but Paula glares at him until he retreats, pouting like an _actual child_. She shakes her head as she watches him for a few seconds, before heading to the staff room, and getting a coffee for Bishop. Before leaving, she opens the drawer she knows to house the snacks and grabs a lollipop that she sticks in her pocket.

She returns to the room to find Bishop predictably in the same place and using her uninjured hand to scroll through her phone. Bishop looks up and smiles as she spots Paula, and puts her phone away in favour of accepting the coffee. Satisfied that any grit and dust that might have found its way under the skin is probably long gone now, Paula turns the tap off, and uses a paper towel to dry Bishop’s wrist so she can keep sipping at her coffee.

“So, what happened?” Paula asks casually.

“What Deputy Ward said. Someone tried to attack the Sheriff, and I stepped in to do my job. I tackled the guy and grazed my wrist when we hit the ground.” Bishop takes another sip. “We got the guy in cuffs and then when Deputy Ward saw I’d hurt myself they both started fussing. They wouldn’t even let me drive here!”

Paula can’t help herself as a laugh breaks through her lips. “Oh those two. I’m sorry, Deputy. They’re both rather protective, and you know how Bill is about his team.”

“… Yeah.”

She looks at the younger woman, taking in the sad eyes and down-turned mouth. Clearly, she was remembering Bill’s reaction to Deputy Luna’s shooting and subsequent death. Paula applies a mild anti-septic cream to the graze – better safe than sorry – and starts wrapping a bandage around the injury.

“Dr Reyes!” Bishop protests. “It’s really not-”

“Oh no, Sweetheart. This is more for Bill and Cade than it is for you,” Paula counters. “If I don’t send you out with this they’ll only try and drag you back in.”

Bishop still looks reluctant, but stops protesting all the same and lets Paula finish off treating the ridiculously minor injury. With that seen to, she reaches into her pocket, withdrawing the lollipop she'd taken from the staff room earlier.

“For being a good patient.” She hands it over, smiling as she notices Bishop trying her best to not look pleased at the offered treat. The young woman accepts it, but opts to put it in her pocket instead of eat it straight away, presumably not wanting to walk out of the hospital looking like a child. “And thank you, Deputy. For looking out for my husband.”

Bishop opens her mouth, and closes it again, pausing for a moment. “You’re welcome, Dr Reyes.”

“Now let’s get you back to work.” Paula takes the now-empty coffee cup as Bishop stands up, and together they head back out to where Bill and Cade are waiting. The two men immediately take a few steps toward them to meet in the middle. “The patient lives, gentlemen.”

“Of course she does, it was just a scratch,” Cade scoffs.  
  
“C’mon, Bishop. We’ve got stuff to do,” Bill says.

  
Bishop looks to Paula, clearly confused at the shift in attitude. Paula shrugs in response. Men.

“I don’t want to see any of you back here for a long time, got it?” Paula instructs. “Stay out of trouble.”

“We’ll try, Ma’am,” Bishop replies, polite as always. “Thank you for the coffee.”

“Anytime, Deputy.”

Paula gives her husband a quick goodbye-kiss on the cheek, and then watches with amusement as the trio leave, already dropping back into work mode and discussing whatever it is they have left to do today. As the door closes behind them, she sighs, checking her watch. She’ll get back to work in a second, but first she decides to send a text to Maggie.

_I think your Father might have just adopted Deputy Bishop._  
  



End file.
